The Mockingjay and the Specter
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Katniss goes to the woods to keep her mind off of the happenings of the revolution. Then on her way, she is met by a hellish assassin who is trying to destroy her. Will Katniss survive? Will the assassin kill her? What other possible way could this end? Disclamer: I do not own the characters of the Hunger Games or Mortal Kombat. Enjoy.


**The Mockingjay and the Specter**

Katniss was finally done with this fiasco that she was forced to call a revolution. She didn't want anything like this to happen again. Although it was a victory for her and her allies, she knew that there were many loses. Her worst loss to her, however, was the loss of her sister, Prim. It hurt her so much that she felt the pain would never go away. She continued to have nightmares from those times, and to her, it was shocking that she was still going strong. But what was allowing her to do so? The answer was clear. And he was just entering her room, with a rather worried look.

Peeta: are you okay?

Katniss: yeah, but I have been thinking about the past, causing me to be less so.

Peeta: oh.

Katniss: (teary eyed) it just hurts so much, to have lost her.

Peeta: Katniss...

Katniss: (crying) it's the worst feeling in the world. To know that I did the best that I could to protect her, and it still wasn't enough.

Katniss was crying and was trying to put her head down to cover her face, but Peeta knew she was crying anyway. He then tried to find a way to make her feel better, but he knew that saying something could run the risk of making things worse. So instead, he tapped her on the shoulder, and she finally turned around. He then went to her and gave her a comforting hug. Then she hugged him tightly, crying in his shoulder, in which he didn't mind.

Katniss: (sniffling) you are the best friend I can ever ask for.

Peeta: thanks. I feel the same way about you.

Katniss: I'm going to do something to keep my mind off this.

Peeta: okay, and what is that, hunting?

Katniss: you know me so well.

Katniss kissed Peeta on the cheek, to his delight and went out to hunt. She had started hunting around the afternoon and would end her hunting after sunset. She was able to keep her mind off it by making traps, which weren't set off yet. She also tried to look for deer, but none were around at the time. Then when she was about to leave the hunt, one of the traps were set off. But when she checked, there was nothing there.

Katniss: damn it. They must have escaped somehow. (Hears footsteps) What was that?

Katniss heard the footsteps again. She tried to remain quiet for two reasons. One was that she didn't know what or who it was. Second, she didn't want to bring its attention to her. She tried to slowly leave, and she was successful, until she saw a shadow, as if it were facing her. She then went towards a tree to hide. It was getting darker and darker. Then she tried to run to the next tree. She was safe. But then something happened. A dart went through the wood, just above her head, and took the entire tree down. Katniss then when somewhere else to hide.

Katniss: assassins? Now?! What the hell are they doing here this hour?! I have to get out of here!

She went from the spot and decided to start running. She was running as fast as she could, but it was no use. She was then caught by a rope on her foot and dragged. She tried to get her knife and cut it, but then she saw it. A figure in a demonic yellow and black color. Eyes so white it was terrifying. And wore a mask to hide its face. Katniss had never seen anything like this before, and was horrified.

Katniss: who are you?!

The figure did not answer at first, but when she asked again, it answered with a harsh tone.

Assassin: I am the nightmare of your demons. I am Scorpion!

Katniss: oh shit.

Katniss took the rope off her leg and tried running again, which proved again useless. She was hit by the rope dart, luckily in the backpack. Then the assassin said a phrase that sent a chill down her spine. A phrase that never gets old.

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!

He then dragged her to where he was. At first he was just toying with her, but now, it was about to get scarier for Katniss. She did not know who he was, but she realized one thing. He's a killer.

Katniss: what do you want with me?

Scorpion: that is none of your concern.

Katniss: why not?

Scorpion: the Shirai Ryu never tell their secrets.

Katniss: Shirai Ryu?

Scorpion: I have told you too much.

Katniss: why me?

Scorpion: you dare question me!?

Katniss didn't know what to do. It seemed like she had no choice but to hit him so she can escape. She tried to run, but Scorpion teleported in front of her. She did the same thing, and so did he. It scared her more. Figuring there was no escape, Katniss decided to punch him in the face. With anyone of her skill, it was a good move. But with this guy, big mistake.

Scorpion: that was a fatal mistake. Now you shall suffer my wrath!

Scorpion hit her in the face and then used his dart to bring her back, only to kick her in the chest. As it would turn out, Scorpion was looking for a victim, and that person was Katniss, who was now fighting for her life. He then took out an ax and threw it and Katniss dodged. She then shot an arrow at him, which he dodged by teleporting. He then gave her a barrage of hits which then sent her backward. Katniss had her fears, but she may have a trick up her sleeve.

Katniss: I think I know what you want.

Scorpion: test my patience once more!

Katniss: you're probably former allies with the Capitol.

Scorpion: the Capitol?

Katniss: so you are saying you don't know about President Snow?

Scorpion: no. In fact, I think I can kill that entire population with my eyes shut and with one hand. The president is probably weak...owww!

Good idea to distract him, she then then was able to punch him in the face multiple times, and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to go down a hill. Katniss finally did something to at least make him a little slow to get up. But once he did get up, Scorpion was more enraged than ever.

Scorpion: ow. Got to admit, good hit. But now are now going to die! You're soul is forfeit!

Katniss: wasn't I going to die, anyway?

Scorpion: I am surprised you haven't died already, Mockingjay!

Katniss: (timid) wait. How did you know that?

Scorpion: how you were accusing me of being allies with your enemy. It did get me thinking. Only the Mockingjay would come up with a trick like that. I was going to kill you quickly, but I might consider making it more hellish.

Katniss: why don't you just leave me alone and mess with your usual enemy?

Scorpion: I would, but we are now allies. If he were here with me, you would already to be dead.

Katniss: you know what? Fuck you!

Scorpion then teleported back to where she was. Katniss tried punching him again, but Scorpion had no trouble using her attack against her. She was then hit in the face by Scorpion's fist, and it was her turn to go down the hill. Scorpion jump down and landed on the ground. As he was coming towards her, she shot an arrow at his head. Bullseye. She killed him.

Katniss: yes!

Or so she thought. Scorpion was shot in the head, an area which would have killed a normal person. But Scorpion wasn't normal. He just took the arrow off of his head like nothing. Katniss couldn't help but be horrified.

Katniss: what? How? What in the hell are you?

Scorpion gave her a scary look and teleported to where she was. He then made her terrified even more with the fact that he grabbed her by her shirt. He took a look at her. Her face bleeding from the hits. And he gave her a very cold answer.

Scorpion: what am I? I am your death!

Katniss:...

Scorpion: to hell with you!

Scorpion then took off his mask and uncovered a fiery skull. Katniss was now beyond petrified! He then made a fire blast, creating a portal that showed a place that was what some would basically call hell. He then threw her in the portal, jumping by her afterwards. He went farther for attack reasons, and also put his mask back on. Katniss, however, was in a situation that would make nightmares look like nothing.

Katniss: ugh. What? No! I can't be dead already. I was a good person. I stopped an evil man. I can't be dead and sent to hell!

Scorpion: good news for you, you aren't dead.

Katniss: what? What do you mean I'm not dead?!

Scorpion: you are still alive, but now you are in my domain. In the Netherrealm!

Katniss: so what? You're basically Satin?

Scorpion: enough talk! Fight!

Scorpion again used his rope dart, and Katniss was able to dodge it. But then he made teleportation as he gave devastating damage to the young Mockingjay. She was sent to the ground hard by the specter from hell. She was trying to get back up, but she felt weaker than ever, while Scorpion was as if an immortal.

Katniss: gah! I don't have much left in me.

Scorpion: as if that matters!

Scorpion then used his sorcery to put Katniss in a hellish blaze. It was successful, and Katniss was in serious pain. She can only get rid of the flames by taking off the jacket she wore. Once she did, the bruises from the attacks had shown. And the blood on her body was from the attacks from Scorpion as well. Katniss hated the guy, but the guy would show his interest towards her in some ways, despite the fact that he would not hesitate to break her.

Scorpion: ugh! You are like the rest! No match for me at all. I can crush you in an instant. However, I am impressed with the fact that you can still get up from the brutal beatings that you have endured, let alone the fact that you can do it in the Netherrealm.

Katniss: why are you doing this?

Scorpion: I am the ninja from hell. What do you expect?

Katniss was finally able to get back up, and Scorpion was ready to do another attack. Katniss knew Scorpion was an enemy that she had no chance with, and still didn't know the reason why he wanted to fight her. She wasn't ready to die, but there was no way she can beat him, let alone survive. She then tried to attack but Scorpion blocked it and tried to hit her, but she luckily dodged it. She shot another arrow at him, and got him in the leg. Unlike the other attacks, this one actually hurt Scorpion, who decided to ignore the pain and break the arrow. She then tackled him, and it was a good attack, that is, until he decided to teleport. They both were on their feet. Katniss was fighting to live. Scorpion was fighting for the hell of it. They both then had a fist fight, and unfortunately for Katniss, Scorpion held the upper hand. Scorpion then got his rope dart, used it on her and then finished her off with a fiery uppercut. So much for being the girl on fire. She was in front of Scorpion, down on the ground, this time, unable to get up. The Netherrealm had weakened her tremendously, but even if she didn't fight here, it wouldn't have made a difference. She wasn't a combatant like Scorpion, who overpowered her from the beginning.

Scorpion: you can be tenacious all you want, but it will only prolong your defeat. No one has defeated me in the Netherrealm, and no one ever will.

Katniss couldn't get up. But also, she didn't not want to at that time. She did not want him to see her in tears due to the amount of hits that she has taken from him. She didn't want him to see her fear of her so far obvious death. Scorpion used his rope dart and it pierced her back, cause her to let out a blood curdling scream. He then brought her over to him and then punched her in the face. After that, Katniss lost the ability to go on, feeling that she was dead anyway. Survival was extremely slim for her. And she knew that this warrior wasn't one to know mercy. Seeing that she can no longer go on, Scorpion went to put a fatality move on her. However, he so slowly, as he had suspicions that this could be among Katniss's tricks. Katniss finally turned around to see him prepared to kill her. Katniss tried one last time to see why he had selected to fight her.

Katniss: why?

Scorpion: why what?

Katniss: why, out of all the other assassins you could have picked to fight, did you chose me?

Scorpion: you think you're so innocent, child. I fight warriors who I figure are the best at what they do. Unfortunately for you, you are no exception. I acknowledged what I heard about you, and I was impressed. But unlike the other impressive warriors I've fought, you will taste no victory!

Katniss: I did what I did to protect people!

Scorpion: that doesn't save you from your death!

Katniss knew that he would try to kill her, but she knew it was too late to try surviving his wrath now.

Katniss: (angry and teary eyed) Fine! Kill me! If that what you want then kill me! I don't care anymore. I can't beat you. Who can beat someone as heartless and demonic as you. But once you kill me, at least I'll be with my little sister again. Because care about others. All you care about is yourself. Kill me. I don't even care anymore.

Scorpion wanted to kill her so badly after that, but little did Katniss know, she emotionally broke him. She was so sick and tired of knowing about her death that she told Scorpion what she stood for. Scorpion became mad, but then showed he paid serious attention to what she said. After all, she only knew one side of Scorpion.

Scorpion: little sister, huh?

Katniss grew scared about his interest of the conversation. But she didn't care, either because of her temper now or the insanity she had developed after the revolution. She answered the demonic figure anyway.

Katniss: yes! My little sister, Prim. She was my entire world. She was the best thing that ever happened. The only reason I ever became the Mockingjay was because she was reapped! I had to volunteer as tribute in order to protect her. Because that's what family does. During the revolution, I tried my best to keep her out of harms way. But in the end of it, she died due to an explosion. Forget it, you wouldn't understand!

Little did the girl know, Scorpion did understand. In fact, he was in a situation just like that.

Scorpion: you have no idea how much I do, child.

Katniss: prove it.

Scorpion: you and I have both lost family. However, you have lost your sister. I have lost my wife. My son. My family. My clan.

Katniss: what?

Scorpion: like you I have promised myself to do anything to protect my family. I was very successful at it, until the Lin Kuei took that all away.

Katniss: Lin Kuei?

Scorpion: our greatest enemy. They took the life of the clan away, killing everyone, including me.

Katniss: damn. Who did it?

Scorpion: it was Sub-Zero. Or so I thought. As it turned out, it was the very person that had revived me. A person that I have trusted when it came to this. This man was Quan Chi. He revived me, saying he would help me kill Sub-Zero and avenge my family. But after I killed him, Quan Chi finally told me it was him who did it. After that, it was years before I killed him. Nothing else really mattered to me after that. You would understand how it feels to trust someone and they have betrayed you.

Katniss: actually, that's the type of feeling I have felt that I'll never forget.

Scorpion: oh really?

Katniss: during the revolution, I had become an ally to Alma Coin, a president against Snow. I thought she was the perfect partner, and then tragedy struck and Prim died. I always thought that it was Snow who had used the bombs to kill her, but as it turns out, he wasn't. Alma did it, just to destroy the Capitol building, not realizing that she would take a lot of innocent lives. To avenge my sister, I decided instead of killing Snow, I killed Coin. Snow died anyway. Then it became a permanent thought of vengeance to me.

Scorpion, after fighting her and wanting to kill her, didn't think he'd end up having this much in common with her. Both had aliases. Both had family tragedies. Both were betrayed. And yet, both avenged their deceased loved ones. Scorpion decided that he could make an exception.

Scorpion: wow. I didn't think I'd have that much in common with you.

Katniss: likewise.

Scorpion: and I started out wanting to kill you, but as it turns out, we are as if one of the same.

Katniss: well, except you are a demon and I'm just a hunter.

Scorpion: true.

Katniss finally regained the strength to get back up, and to her shock, had some help from Scorpion. Now instead of fighting, they finally saw eye to eye, and actually introduced themselves.

Katniss: Katniss Everdeen.

Scorpion: wow. Wonderful name. But not as great as my real name.

Katniss: oh really? Try me.

Scorpion: Hanzo Hasashi.

Katniss: wow, that is a cool name. That's a name God would give to a badass.

Scorpion: well, I'm the badass.

Their encounter ended and Scorpion let Katniss go home through a portal leading to Panem. Katniss may be feeling better, but Scorpion kicked her butt badly, including almost fatal wounds. Within weeks, though, they healed. Scorpion, however, finally found someone who was worth letting live. He also thought that she would be a perfect fighter, if it weren't for the fact that she was with not much combat experience compared to him, and that his race was far superior to hers. All that we know now is that these two were more alike than they thought.

 **Hello fellow readers. I wanted to try something new and thought this was something to enjoy, considering how new the idea was. If you liked it, favorite it or put a review for the story. I plan to have more crossover stories to create and if you have any suggestions, I will be glad to see them through. Thanks.**


End file.
